The Stolen Child
by teamHOMESTUCK
Summary: Five years after the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth have a child, who is quickly stolen from them. Fourteen years later, Percy and Annabeth go missing, and a quest is assigned to the least likely of choices- James Hoffman, the only unclaimed child at Camp Half-Blood. Will going on this quest reveal his parentage? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my fanfiction, The Stolen Child. This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be the best you've ever read. Either way, I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

It was an eerily still day. Cloudless and quiet, or as quiet as you could get in New York City. Five years had passed since the second Giant War had ended, and it was always quiet and peaceful. For Percy Jackson, though, the peacefulness was too good to be true.

Annabeth and Percy's days had started out normal enough; a nice, slightly blue, breakfast and a pleasant stroll in Central Park. However, slightly before lunch, the anticipation and tension in that had been in the air for the past six months finally came crashing down.

"Percy, the baby's coming."

**A Few Hours Later on Mt. Olympus**

"Well, say hello to your new baby boy!" Apollo declared, holding the wriggling creature in his arms.

He handed the baby to Annabeth, who was laying in a bed with Percy by her side.

After a long time of studying the baby with her calculating grey eyes, Annabeth came to a conclusion. "He's beautiful. What should we name him, Percy?"

"Maybe Theseus, after possibly the smartest child of Poseidon there is."

"Wow. Not a bad idea for a Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you!" Percy replied, proving Annabeth's very point.

After a while, Apollo agreed to let the other gods visit in groups. First came the lucky grandparents, Athena and Poseidon. After that, Zeus and Hades popped by. Shortly followed by Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Aphrodite couldn't stop obsessing over the baby, and Hephaestus gave the baby a small windup toy. Ares walked in with Dionysus, looking pleased to have a new Jackson to beat the pulp out of. Artemis walked in with Demeter, giving her respects to us, aside from her grudges against men. Demeter made Percy and Annabeth vow to feed Theseus enough cereal. Hermes and Hera walked in last, with a blessing to give.

"I can protect your child from monsters, but it comes with a steep price. The question is if you're willing to pay it."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally their eyes met, and they came to an agreement.

"We'll do anything for our son, my lady." Percy informed her.

"Very well. Hand me Theseus." With the baby in her hand she muttered a blessing in Ancient Greek, before handing the baby to Hermes. "Here you are. Deliver him safely."

"Wait a second," Annabeth inquired, her gray eyes stormy with a motherly protection. "Where are you going with our baby?"

"We said you'd have to pay a price, and this is it. In order to protect your baby, you must part with him. But never fear, the Fates have you meet again."

And with that, Hermes and Hera left the young couple confused and empty.

* * *

**A/N: All done! This turned out much better than I thought it would, if I may say so myself. Don't forget to review!**

**-teamHOMESTUCK**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my next chapter. You meet James and a few old friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**14 Years Later**_

**James P.O.V.**

I was standing on the edge of a field, overlooking a battle waging. Near the edge were two people. One seemed to radiate an evil aura that somewhat resembled Apollo. The other looked oddly familiar, with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. I realized he was a younger version of Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

I watched as the two fought each other. At one point, Percy flew back around 50 feet. He looked more annoyed at this than hurt. I watched as Percy made a mini-hurricane around him and continued to fight the enemy. Percy was finally able to capture his opponent in a tree with the help of satyrs and nymphs.

Suddenly, the scene shifted. It was the same place, just at a later time I watched the tree as it glowed gold and slowly melted, freeing its captive.

"James, come on. Wake up. We've got cabin inspection in 30 minutes." I felt someone prod me, and opened my eyes to see Travis Stoll, co-leader of the Hermes Cabin.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," I defended myself as I got up and made my bed.

I guess I should give you a bit of information about myself. I'm James Hoffman, and I've been going to Camp Half-Blood since I was 12, about two years ago. I'm arguably one of the best swordsmen here. Despite this, most people dislike me for one simple reason: I'm the first child in 20 years to not be claimed before my thirteenth birthday, which makes most people think I'm unworthy, or a law-breaker.

I looked around at the campers surrounding me, and shrugged off the common glares I always got from most of them. I tidied up my section of the cabin, before waiting for the cabin inspector. I was surprised to find it was Malcom, one of the senior councilors.

If anyone here gives me respect, it would be the senior councilors. They seemed to have been through enough hardships to understand that if anything, change from the usual is what tells us something's not right. They see me as a warning or a beacon instead of a law-breaker.

"Hey, Malcom!" I called out. "How are you doing?"

Malcom gave me a wary smile, before replying, "I'm fine, but... something happened. I'm sure Chiron will explain in greater detail tonight. He'll probably hold a meeting first, though. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later, then." I tried to act like I wasn't interested, but secretly I was plotting a plan. I guess that's what happens when you spend too much time with cabin 11: you get an inner mischief.

TIME SKIP

After breakfast, I'd already formulated my plan, which was simple enough. When Chiron called for the meeting, I excused myself and said I had to go to the bathroom. With that, I secretly snuck around camp to the Big House, where I would be able to spy.

"Has anyone seen them?" I heard Chiron ask the councilors.

"No, they haven't been seen since last night, after they went to their bedroom upstairs in the Big House," I recognized the voice as Malcom.

"Maybe they went on a romantic vacation," another senior councilor, Piper, suggested.

"No, that's not likely." Slowly I started piecing together the puzzle pieces. People missing, senior councilors since they stayed in the Big House, and they were a couple. There were two senior couples I could think of: Piper and Jason and Annabeth and Percy. Only, Piper is at this meeting, so that really leaves one option.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are missing.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! My first cliff-hanger! What will James do now that he knows Annabeth and Percy are missing?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Malcolm POV:**

"Well, I think a quest is in hand to find them," I said, breaking the silence that had fallen around the ping-pong table.

"Yes, but the only question is who will lead it?" Chiron pointed out. Yet again, silence fell over the table. I looked at Clarisse, the Stolls, and Piper, who appeared to be thinking the same thing as me; we want to help our friends, but none of us wanted to lead a quest. The silence was interrupted yet again by a new voice.

**James POV:**

When I heard there was to be a quest, I was a little hopeful. But when no one took it, I knew this was my chance.

"I'll do it," I declared, entering the Big House from my hiding spot. The people at the council gave me one glance, before fighting over this possibility.

"It can't be done. It defies the ancient laws."

"He's the only one who's trying to take action, though! If he doesn't go, we may never make a decision."

"But he's unclaimed. He isn't eligible." The arguing went on for a few more minutes, before I finally got them to shut up about it and let me speak.

"Now, I know this defies the ancient laws, but sometimes laws need to be broken. Think of Annabeth's quest into the Labyrinth. Also, going on this quest might help me discover my parentage."

"Right, I think that's good enough proof. Any objections to James Hoffman leading this quest?" Chiron asked, looking around the room. When no hands were raised, he continued, "Good. James, you can go consult the Oracle tmorrow morning. It's time for campfire.

With that, everybody filed out of the room, one by one. Soon, just Chiron and I were left.

"James, come here. There's something I want to give to you," Chiron beckoned me over with his tail, trotting into a side room.

Curious, I followed him and found myself in a room full of a variety of old weapons and a range of different items that I assumed were collected on other quests. There was even a scarf! Chiron trotted over to a side table where there laid a small object in a glass case, like it was extremely important. He opened the case and gave me... a ball-point pen. Just what I was expecting. "Um, Chiron, it's a pen..."

"The pen is mightier than the sword."

"What?"

"Nothing. Long story. Just uncap the pen." I gave Chiron a weird look before doing as I was told. The pen sprang into a 3-foot-long celestial bronze sword.

"W-Woah! Okay, it's a p-pen... and a sword. A pen-sword," I stuttered out. I looked up at Chiron, who had an amused look on his face.

"The sword's name is Ανακλυσμος, or Riptide. I've been looking for a new owner for a while now, and it just seems to suit you," Chiron informed me. I recognized that name.

"Hey... Riptide. Isn't that the sword Percy used?" I questioned.

Chiron nodded. "The very same. Remember, the pen will always return to your pocket. Percy used that to his advantage, and you can too," Chiron said. "Now, go out and enjoy yourself tonight. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." With that, I left for the campfire.

**Time Skip:**

I was standing somewhere high-up now. I watched as the tree-guy driving a cart that held two gagged figures. Despite the gags, I recognized them almost instantly: Percy and Annabeth. I tried to yell out, but I couldn't say anything.

* * *

**A/N: So, James is dreaming of the 'tree-guy' again, who I'm sure you guys all know. I won't be updating until at least next Tuesday, because I'm going off to see relatives for the rest of spring break. Have a nice Spring Break, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
